Katana (G1)/cartoon
Katana first appeared in the season one webisode Welcome to Super Hero High. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the English version of the cartoon. Season one In Welcome to Super Hero High, Katana appears as part of the crowd around Principal Waller as she promotes the school for a recruitment video. She is also seen laughing with Star Sapphire, Bumblebee, Frost, and Harley Quinn. In All About Super Hero High, she appears in front of the school watching as Wonder Woman flies in to the school, and is later seen fighting a cactus monster in a laboratory while Poison Ivy tries to protect it as Bumblebee introduces them to Wonder Woman through a window. In Crazy Quiltin', she watches Wonder Woman's early super suit assignment attempts with Bumblebee and Harley Quinn before deciding to help her with the assignment. In Fall into Super Hero High, Katana and other students watch Harley Quinn's video, and appears in the video slipping on ice created by Frost and subsequently in the classroom watching Bumblebee's presentation when her costume rips. She and the other students are initially angry as Harley Quinn accidentally uploading the video, but they all end up laughing together. In Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy, she appears in class watching Amanda Waller announcing Poison Ivy as the Hero of the Month. In Designing Disaster, she compliments Wonder Woman's supersuit with Harley and Bumblebee and runs out when the Save the Day alarm rings, but is not visible in the crowd outside afterwards. In Clubbing, Katana appears as the lead singer of the Band Club at the Super Hero High club fair. In Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman, she appears in the school cafeteria watching as Principal Waller announce Wonder Woman as Hero of the Month. Season two In New Beginnings, Katana appears at Wonder Woman's surprise first Super Villain Beat-down party and cuts the cake with her sword. In the special Super Hero High, Katana welcomes Supergirl to Super Hero High. She also makes a super-suit for Supergirl as a gift for Barbara Gordon. She later helps fight off Granny Goodness and her Female Furies. In Hero of the Month: Supergirl, Katana appears in a yearbook photo. In Batgirl vs. Supergirl, she appears in the school cafeteria beside Green Lantern while Batgirl and Supergirl fight over the last piece of super food cake. In Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn, Katana watches Harley Quinn's Hero of the Month announcement on a laptop in the library with other students. In Hero of the Month: Batgirl, Katana sits in Commissioner Gordon's class as Principal Waller announces Batgirl as the recipient of the Hero of the Month award. In Doubles Trouble, Katana teams with Supergirl for a tennis competition against The Flash and Cyborg and introduces the sport to her. Although they end up losing, Katana gives her the trophy after she captures the Double Dare Twins. In Franken-Ivy, she makes a background appearance walking down the school halls. Later, as Ivy's pet plant Frankie grows in size and goes on a rampage, she arrives with other students to confront him. On Ivy's suggestion, she uses her sword to cut him to a smaller, more innocuous size without harming him before walking away. In Hero of the Month: Katana, she is awarded the Hero of the Month award, and gets testimonials from Batgirl, Star Sapphire and Starfire. In her Hero of the Month VT, she appears making an impromptu necklace out of chain and shuriken with her sword in a weaponomics class, rescuing a parachutist caught in a tree, and giving the Flash a haircut with her sword. In The Blunder Games, Katana appears as one of the students in a helicopter about to be dropped into the jungle to take part in the advanced survival skills final. She later appears fire dancing in the designated recon spot after completing it. In Hero of the Month: Frost, she appears sitting in a lounge as Principal Waller announces Frost as the recipient of the titular award. In Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, Katana stands beside Star Sapphire as they attend Bumblebee's surprise birthday party in Hawkgirl's Hero of the Month VT. In Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire, Katana compliments Star Sapphire on her ring's usefulness during Star Sapphire's Hero of the Month VT. In Ultimate Accessory, she appears in a weaponiomics class as Mr. Fox gives instructions on the midterm accessory assignment. She makes a background appearance sitting with Miss Martian and later watches Bumblebee show off her weapon homing accessory. Katana later helps Bumblebee demonstrate the weapon homing glove accessory to Mr. Fox, using it to battle and successfully defeat King Shark at the docks along with Harley Quinn and Miss Martian who are also equipped with Bumblebee's accessories. In Roomies Return: Frost's Bite, she and her classmates accidentally destroy Frost's heater while rushing out of her room to answer a Save the Day Alarm, causing her to freeze them in retaliation. Season three In Surprise!, Harley Quinn recruits Katana and Bumblebee to help her infiltrate Batgirl's room to drop off a surprise present. Upon entering, they activate booby traps, and narrowly survive them. As they get caught by another trap on the ceiling, they succeed and Batgirl does get surprised by the present. However, they are incapable of breaking out of the trap and cry for help after Batgirl leaves. In Spring Prison Break, she appears in class as Killer Frost gives her Spring Break essay. In it, she and Katana did a special assignment for Principal Waller's Task Force X class, doing a stakeout at Belle Reve Penitentiary to prevent Lashina from breaking the Female Furies out of the prison. As it happens, they encounter Big Barda, who offers to help them save Brian, a hostage. As they encounter Brian, Frost tells Katana to stay with Barda as she saves him while she leaves to confront Lashina and the Furies. Frost defeats the Furies, but Lashina gets away as she sees Katana, Brian and Barda run toward her. In the narration, they then tell Principal Waller about how Big Barda helped them, presumably helping her become a Super Hero High student. As she finishes her report, Katana and Big Barda look at each other. In For Art's Sake, she works on a painting of cherry blossom leaves for Miss Moone's class after it ends. When the Double Dare Twins steal Silver St. Cloud's painting from the Super Hero High Student Art Show Fundraiser, she pursues after them, and manages to sneak through a Super-proof steel wall which stops Supergirl. She continues to pursue them into the art room, where they hold her own painting hostage. She defeats Aliki by throwing paintbrushes at her, pinning her to a wall. After squirting paint at Margot, hitting her own painting, she defeats her by throwing a paint palette under her foot, causing her to slip and crash into Aliki, knocking them both out. As she recovers Silver St. Cloud's painting, Silver St. Cloud compliments her own painting splattered by the battle. In Stealth 101 Part 1, she appears in Crazy Quilt's class as he announces the stealth-suit assignment. As he considers who will be Batgirl's partner, she tries to have him pick her and sneaks up on him, startling him before walking away embarrassed. In Body Electric, she makes a background appearance applauding at Thunder and Lightning's medal ceremony for restoring power to Metropolis during a blackout. In Fight Flub, she attends an advanced martial arts class at the gym taught by Coach Wildcat and slashes through a target with her sword. She is later directed by Wildcat to train Big Barda in martial arts as he moves the rest of the class to the sparring mats. As she tries to convince her that ancient martial arts will always be superior to Barda's perceived brute force, the Double Dare Twins break through a ventilation duct into the gym, having stolen the Weaponomics Crossblaster prototype. They engage them, with Katana knocking down both of them before being tripped by Margot and threatened with the stolen weapon as she is on the ground. Barda eventually rescues her by knocking out the stolen weapon from Margot's hands and then holding her down by the arm, allowing Katana to defeat Aliki as she tries to climb up a rope to escape by throwing a shuriken, causing her to fall to the ground. As the twins are sent to prison, Katana and Barda compliment each other's moves and offer to teach each other. In It's a Superful Life, she and her classmates participate in a holiday toy drive before deciding they can do more for the holidays. She cuts a giant scarf from a giant ball of yarn which Cyborg and Hawkgirl give to Giganta. She later appears attending the school holiday tree ceremony, During the ceremony, Big Barda tries to throws a snowball at her; she ducks and it hits Red Tornado. Season four In Fish Out of Water Part 1, Katana appears in the line to the water fountain as Mera uses it for too long, angering the line. She later pursues Mrs. Clayface through the park with Mera, Harley Quinn and Batgirl after she steals purses. She manages to cut off her arm, only for it to reattach. When Mera tries to use water from the fountain to blast Mrs. Clayface, she grows in size, overpowers Katana and gets away. In Fish Out of Water Part 2, Katana appears sitting on a beach chair at the surprise pool party for Mera in her room for saving Miss Martian from Firefly. In Gone to the Dogs Part 2, she appears walking her pet fox Kitsune in front of Super Hero High after Principal Waller abolishes the school's no pets rule. In Pets Peeved Part 1, she chases after Ace who in turn chases Kitsune with Batgirl during a class taught by Grodd, who threatens to fail them and their fellow pet owners for their pets not working together. She and the other pet owners race to the Centennial Park Zoo to respond to a Save the Day Alarm, where they battle the Animilitia. She battles King Shark, managing to gain the upper hand before she and her friends are lured and trapped in a kryptonite-laced room. In Pets Peeved Part 2, she appears trying in vain to use her sword to free them from the room. After their pets arrive, defeat the Animilitia and free their owners, she and the other owners reunite with their pets. In Ha-Ha Horticulture, Katana appears sleeping in a life preserver hanging from a boat in the school garage due to the effects of Poison Ivy's sleeping poppy experiment, which also puts most of the rest of the students and staff at the school to sleep. She and the rest of the school wake up when Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn distribute pollen to counteract the effects of the poppy experiment. In Truth of the Lasso Part 3, she attends a school field trip to the Gotham Dentistry Museum. When the bus gets caught up in a traffic jam due to a rampaging Giganta, Harley gives the controls of the bus to her when she kicks Wildcat out of the bus and leaves the bus in a detachable mini-cart. Giganta eventually corners the bus and she and her school mates exit the bus to confront her. In Truth of the Lasso Part 4, she listens to Giganta's story as she tells them of her stolen earrings. She and her schoolmates use the tracking equipment to find Wonder Woman after she was sent flying during the confrontation with Giganta, eventually finding her in the sewers with the Cheetah. They confront her for stealing Giganta's earrings so she could start a rampage and to then steal Wonder Woman's lasso, and she stands down. She later appears at the school standing outside the bus after the trip to the dentistry museum with Bumblebee and Batgirl. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, she and her schoolmates confront the Double Dare Twins for robbing Lena Luthor's abandoned warehouse. After they are captured, she and her friends decide to organize a surprise dance with Korugar students for a depressed Starfire, who longs of the "Great Dance of Tamaran". She helps Supergirl and Wonder Woman prepare for the dance by making fancy dresses and rehearses dancing with Beast Boy. At the dance, she watches as the Korugar students attack Starfire. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2, she and her friends learn that "dance" is Tamaranean for "domination battle" and battles Lobo, and gains the upper hand by pinning him to a wall. He apparently breaks free and their fight continues and Katana eventually defeats him and the other Korugar students with her classmates. After the dance ends, she eats with Starfire, Wonder Woman and Supergirl at Capes & Cowls Café. As Steve Trevor asks Wonder Woman if she wants to dance, Katana reminds her he is asking for a conventional dance when she first assumes he is asking in a Tamaranean sense. Season five In Spell-shocked Part 2, Katana makes a cameo appearance in the school cafeteria reacting as the Book of Legends wreaks havoc. In Mood Ring, she makes a background appearance standing in the school cafeteria during lunch. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 2, Katana appears with many other students zapped into a super-proof magic room after by the monster created by the artificial intelligence of Batgirl's Anti-Hall Monitor app after Harley spills its secret. She does not appear when zapped back into the school foyer with the other students when Hawkgirl defeats it, presumably due to an animation error. In Haunted Harley, Katana makes a background appearance sleeping in Dr. Seid's class on the day of an algebra quiz. In the second part of For the Girl Who Has Everything, Katana helps her friends battle a Kryptonian plant monster attacking Supergirl while she sleeps and gives the final blows. After waking up, Supergirl group hugs her friends, having learned the value of their friendships in her nightmare caused by the plant. In Missing Martian, Miss Martian overhears Katana planning a plot involving poisonous gas with Supergirl and Wonder Woman while invisible. She follows them to the park to confront them, only to find out they were luring her to a surprise birthday party, having known she was eavesdropping and that she would never agree to one. In the first part of My So-Called Anti-Life, Katana attends Dr. Seid's math club and does a multiple choice quiz in preparation for a Trimathlon. After it ends, Dr. Seid uses Harley's test to complete the anti-life equation and transform into Darkseid. In the second part, Katana and the other students confront him, with her throwing shuriken at him, before he gets away and uses the equation to transform the world in his image. After corrupting the amethyst on top of the school, she is turned into a clone of Darkseid offscreen along with most of the other staff and students. In the third part, the remaining students discover how to undo the equation by adding new variables by restoring the individuality of the Darkseid clones, by giving them their individual effects. Katana is turned back when Raven gives her back her sword. After the effects of the equation are undone, she confronts Darkseid with the other students, and he retreats. Gallery Welcome to Super Hero High.png|"Welcome to Super Hero High" Courtyard.png|"Welcome to Super Hero High" Guide Bumblebee.png|"All About Super Hero High" IG112315.jpg|"Fall Into Super Hero High" Designing Disaster.png|"Designing Disaster" Band Club.png|"Clubbing"